justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Douglas Cooper
Douglas Cooper, played by Chris Ellis, is a character in the FX series Justified first season episode "Riverbrook". Cooper is a career criminal and convicted felon. He has been involved in bank robberies and was arrested hours after one such robbery. The money he stole was never recovered. He escapes from prison to try to get the money before his ex-wife but is double crossed and recaptured. Biography Background Cooper is a career criminal and convicted felon. He has been involved in bank robberies and was arrested hours after one such robbery. The money he stole was not recovered; he stashed it under the floor boards in a house in the Riverbrook development. Cooper planned to leave town with his driver Drew Baxter but Baxter was pulled over for a traffic violation. Baxter fled the stop and drove into a tree, killing himself and causing Cooper's arrest. Because of Baxter's death Cooper received a 15-year sentence. Cooper's wife Shirley Kelso divorced him ten years into his sentence. Cooper is also the bassist and a vocalist in the prison band "The Big House Band". Season 1 Cooper convinces a fellow convict, Price, to escape with him after learning that there have been a series of breakins in the Riverside neighborhood. Cooper realises that it may be his ex-wife looking for the money he stole and wants to get the money before she does. Price and Cooper are both members of the prison band "The Big House Boys" and plan to escape during work release to perform at a birthday party. They escape by knocking out a guard (Henry Sladinski) and stealing his keys and shotgun. They go to a gas station to get supplies. Cooper decides to turn the lights on and wait for a customer so they can steal their car. The first person to arrive is Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens. Cooper surprises him and steals his car, weapons and ID. Cooper forces Price to flee on foot because he no longer needs him and does not want to split the cash with him. Cooper abandons the car at the airport and then goes to see his ex-wife Shirley Kelso at her trailer park. He confirms that Shirley has been looking for the money and learns that she is sleeping with her cousin Dupree, who is also at the trailer. Dupree convinces Cooper to cut him in on 10% of the take because of his expertise with modern alarms. They steal a car and drive to Riverbrook. Cooper gets the wrong house because he confused a school he used as a landmark with another nearby school. Dupree realises the mistake and shoots Cooper in the abdomen so he can get the money without him. Shirley apologises to Cooper before going with Dupree. Cooper is picked up by Givens as he stumbles out of the house. The Marshals realize where Dupree has gone and track him to the house. Dupree has taken the homeowners hostage and is shot and killed by the Marshals. Shirley is arrested. Cooper is taken back to Kentucky State Prison by Raylan Givens one week later. He asks about Shirley and learns that she will probably serve a custodial sentence. He hopes that they will be released at the same time. Relationships *Shirley Kelso: Ex-wife *Dupree: Ex-wife's cousin, criminal associate, assailant (deceased) *Raylan Givens: US Marshals Memorable Quotes *"I'm not going to kill you." ("Riverbrook") Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category: Characters Category: Guest Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters